LionBerry: Because She's Only Mine!
by Ben Blader
Summary: Bleach AU LionBerry One-Shot: Ichigo & Mila Rose, since they met neither one was seperated from the other. Their war-produced love, had invited Shinigami, which drop to the ground like flies against former shinigami & current Vasto Lorde, Ichigo Kurosaki. As Ichigo finishes killing a Shinigami Lt. he tells Mila, something he wanted to since they met. Don't like, Don't read. R & R.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Bleach. It belongs to the lucky bastard Tite Kubo

**Main Characters:** Ichigo Kurosaki (Vasto Lordes), Franceska Mila Rose

**Pairing:** IchiMila AKA LionBerry

**Warning! This Fan Fiction may contain:** OOC Ichigo Kurosaki & OOC Mila Rose

**Caution!: **_Okay, if I get a troll, I swear to god, I'll castrate him with a kunai! Maou! :3 Anyway this is for those rare IchiMila fans and for an added bonus, I thought of the couple name. And you can't troll me for creating this up! Mahaha Maou Ha! :3 The name is: LionBerry and this is the second solo pairing with Ichigo Kurosaki & Franceska Mila Rose. The First one being __**Lion's Loss By Sabaku no Kyuubi. **_

* * *

**Freedom to do what we fucking love!  
Gotta love either Canada or America ya'll! Maou! :3**

**First Authors Note:** _All Praise the almighty LionBerry pairing! If ya'll got a problem with this pairing, ya'll can just stop reading this fan fiction. The Ichigo x Mila Rose pairing doesn't get enough love. I may get hate for this but fuck ya'll. Don't read my fiction if you don't like the mother fucking pairing!_

**Final Authors Note, before starting the story:** _No Flames & Hurtful things for I will block you, this is my first fanfiction in a while, if you remember Terumi 'Eternal' Blader, uh ya this is me. Read & Review._

* * *

LionBerry:

Because She's Only Mine!

* * *

**~ Hueco Mundo ~ **

Ichigo had no intention of letting them take what was his, even if it meant fighting off an entire army of Shinigami. The former Shinigami & current Vasto Lorde, Ichigo Kurosaki just lifted version-1 Tensa Zangetsu from the skull of a Shinigami, he had just recently killed. _'I think I killed them all.'_ Thought the horned hollow, before letting out an earth shattering hollowfied scream.

A scream that was not heard since Ulquiorra, may his soul rest in peace...in Heaven or in Hell. Wherever that poor gloomy bastard is.

_"Ichi-Koi..."_ A voice rang out that sounded almost like a melody. That allowed Ichigo Kurosaki to use the bottom of Tensa Zangetsu's handle & smashed it against his mask, letting his pale-skinned, which was marked with black tribal tattoos. Ichigo had gazed over at the woman, he had fallen in love with ever since his death The one woman that had given him nothing but comfort, affection & most importantly love, ever since he came to Hueco Mundo after his death.

_Franceska Mila Rose _

"Yes Mila-chan?" He asked the dark skinned, amazon goddess in front of him.

"Please be careful Ichi-koi, I don't want to lose you to those wretched _Shinigami_." Mila spat out the word 'Shinigami' like it was nothing but poison.

"Mila-chan..." Ichigo said in an affectionate tone that was below a whisper. He loved that he had found his one true love. To the former Shinigami & betrayed hero of the Soul Society, Ichigo would fight through a dozen of Shinigami to see & be with his precious Mila-chan. "Mila-chan they won't take me away, I'll fight to be with you until my very last breath." Spoke the affectionate & madly in love Ichigo Kurosaki

Mila Rose was taken back by his loving tone as her cheeks turned a little red, soon she ran to hug him tightly, her body pressing against her hollow lover.

_'They won't take my Ichi-koi away from me. He's all I have left, those wretched Shinigami won't stand a chance against my Ichi-koi, after all he defeated Aizen-teme.'_ Thought a rather possessive Mila Rose, whose body was covered in a white dress, she found within Loly's wardrobe.

Ichigo smiled before carrying his darling Mila Rose inside of their house, bridal style. "I love you my Lioness." Whispered the affectionate & loving Ichigo Kurosaki, right into Mila Rose's ear, which made her blush dark red.

"I lo..." The rest of Mila Rose's words were mumbled under her breath as she looked away in shyness, obviously she was too embaressed to say the word.

"What was that my precious rose?" Asked the madly in love Ichigo as he'd gently set her down on their queen sized bed.

Mila Rose just shouted out with all of her love. "I love you so much my handsome Strawberry!" The words left Mila's mouth as she blushed dark red.

In the past, Ichigo would have been ticked of being fall Strawberry, but for once he smiled, cause only 'His Mila-chan' can call him Strawberry. "Your my one light in this hell Mila-chan & your all mine." Spoke an affectionate tribal tattooed Vasto Lorde, before kissing Mila Rose passionately and deeply on the lips.

Mila Rose kissed her tribal Vasto Lorde lover back deeply and roughly, letting their lips seperate when they needed air. "And your the only thing I have left in this world Ichi-Koi." Mila Rose blissfully said as she laid her head against his pale chest.

'No matter what. No matter, how many Shinigami come knocking down our door to take me away from Mila-chan or to take my beloved Lioness away from me. I WILL cut them down with my zanpakuto & I'll Destroy them with my Cero. They will never take my gorgeous Mila-chan away from me...Because She's Only Mine!' Were the thoughts of the former Shinigami, who tightly held Mila Rose to his pale chest, whose name is:

Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

**End of Story, Authors Note:**_Oi! So I'm back & don't be a mother fucking douche about the reviews, I mean if your gonna be a douche, be one on COD: Black Ops II. This is Fan Fiction, ya jackasses, its meant to freely express our imagination. Maou! Read & Review Guys! Maou, Maou! Ben Blader OUT! :3_


End file.
